


Always the Teacher

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Hale Whore [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dreaming, F/F, F/M, First Time, Non-Consensual, Teenaged!Derek, Teenaged!Laura, Vaginal Fingering, fem!Stiles Stilinski, semi-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura wants to make sure Derek gets a perfect first time in his second life.<br/>Stiles is the perfect teacher, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I had my thoughts about how to write porn with these two but it turned out pretty well, I think :D

She was back at the meadow, alone this time, weaving flowers together.

Stiles hummed to herself as she enjoyed the sun, warming her skin where it wasn’t covered by her blue dress.

 

“What are you making?”

 

She looked up at Derek and Laura who came towards her, both smiling.

 

“Another crown,” she replied, holding it up. “I think I might make one for everyone.”

 

Derek sat down next to her while Laura remind standing.

 

“That sounds lovely,” he said, scooting closer. His warmth seemed to move from him to her, heating her up even more than the sun did. “Are you making one for me, too?”

 

“Of course,” she answered and putting the now finished crown on his head. “Anything for you, Derek.”

 

His face lit up and he moved -

 

Stiles found herself on her back amidst the flowers, staring at him with wide eyes. Derek was leaning over her, smiling widely.

 

“That’s good,” he breathed and bent down.

 

His lips were on hers, clumsy, but insistent. She raised her arms to push him away but suddenly they were caught over her head. She looked up, at Laura, who had knelt by her head and held her hands stretched above her by the wrists.

 

“You said anything,” she reminded Stiles, still smiling.

 

Derek’s tongue was now parting Stiles’ lips, invading her mouth. Stiles felt panic grip her, only growing as he let his fluttering hands move over her body, stroking her breasts over the dress.

 

“You’re a teacher,” Laura said, her voice lifted and fond, as she watched her brother paw at Stiles. “You need to teach him this. He’s never had much luck with it as an adult. He needs to be able to take charge in his new life. You’re perfect for it!”

 

Derek moved away from Stiles’ mouth, instead mouthing at her jaw and then further down, at her neck. He sucked love bites into her skin and Stiles felt herself get wet. She’d always been sensitive but she hated that she felt it even when it happened against her will.

 

“Please,” she begged. “Derek, don’t do this. I don’t want it like this.”

 

He looked at her. “You don’t want me at all,” he pointed out, not sounding accusing, just stating a fact. “But I want you. I want to feel what it’s like to take you. You’re ours, and you’re a teacher. No one’s better to be my new first time.”

 

He pushed the straps of her dress down and then pulled the whole garment off so she was left in her bra and panties.

 

“You’re very pretty,” he told her earnestly. “Your breasts are a bit small, but they’ll do.”

 

He tweaked her nipples through the lace of her bra and she let out an involuntary keen.

 

“Oh, you like this!” he cried, delighted. He did it again and again, alternating pressure, before bending down and sucking one through the lace.

 

Stiles ground her head into the ground. “Please stop,” she pleaded breathlessly. “Laura, please, make him stop.”

 

The woman shrugged. “Why? He wants it, I’m just being a good sister and giving him what he wants.” She moved a bit and suddenly Stiles’ finger disappeared under Laura’s own dress. Stiles could feel softness and wetness at her fingertips.

 

“Move your fingers, Stiles,” Laura told her sweetly and Stiles realized that Laura wasn’t wearing panties and had herself positioned directly above Stiles’ hands, keeping her immobile with her legs and pussy. “Derek’s not the only one in need of your skills today.”

 

Derek pushed Stiles’ bra up to get to her nipples without clothing in his way. The air blowing across them made them tighten even more, stretching against Derek’s eager mouth and nimble fingers.

 

“I wonder if your milk will taste nice when you’re pregnant,” he wondered. “Can’t wait to drink from you then.” He looked at Laura. “We can give formula to the baby and just keep Stiles’ milk for ourselves, what do you think?”

 

Stiles sobbed and the next bite to her breast made her twitch - pushing her fingers against Laura’s folds.

 

Laura groaned. “Ohhhh, yes. Sounds like a good idea, Der. Come on, it’s time to make Stiles feel good now and get her ready. Just like I told you.”

 

Derek nodded eagerly and scooted down, moving between Stiles’ legs, spreading them. He looked down. “She’s already wet,” he wondered in awe. “She really likes this.”

 

“I don’t,” Stiles sobbed out. “Please, Derek, don’t do this.”

 

“Shush,” Laura admonished her gently and moved a bit, making Stiles’ finger push in deeper inside her. “Let Derek make you feel good.”

 

Derek bent down and licked over Stiles’ panties, making her cry out. The lace felt wonderful pushed against her pussy, and with Derek’s tongue trying to break through the material, pushing inside her - Stiles could feel her mind clouding over, it felt so good.

 

“She tastes great already, even through the lace,” Derek told Laura before hooking his finger into it. “But I’ll bet she’s even better without it.”

 

He tugged it down, leaving her completely bare, her bra pushed under her chin.

 

“Ohhhh, she looks so pretty,” Derek admired. “All rosy and pink. Such a pretty cunt our teacher has.”

 

Laura was rocking against Stiles’ fingers and moved her own hands down to Stiles’ breasts, continuing where Derek left off. “How does she taste?” she asked.

 

Derek grinned excitedly and moved his head back down.

 

Stiles let out a yell when he drove his tongue inside her immediately, lapping at her, using his fingers to open up her pussy to him.

 

“Slow down, little brother,” Laura laughed. “You don’t have to rush, she’s not going anywhere.”

 

“But she tastes so good,” Derek groaned. “Here.”

 

He pushed two fingers into her, making her arch her back, as she let out another yell. He then proceeded to hold his fingers up to Laura’s face. “Taste for yourself.”

 

Stiles watched as Laura took Derek’s fingers into her mouth and sucked Stiles’ juices from them.

 

Laura groaned. “Oh, you’re right, she tastes heavenly. I can see why you’re in such a hurry.”

 

Derek grinned and went back down, sucking and lapping, twirling his tongue around, occasionally scraping his teeth over her clit.

 

Stiles was a sobbing, incoherent mess. Her body was on fire, her fingers moving inside Laura’s pussy and rubbing against her clit on their own accord, as Laura’s fingers tweaked her nipples again and again while Derek pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

 

She fell over in a tumble, feeling herself clench, going rigid all over, as Derek kept licking her through her orgasm.

 

“She squirted,” he told Laura proudly as he finally let go of her, leaving Stiles twitching in the aftershocks. “My face is all wet.”

 

Laura laughed. “It sure is,” she said and leaned forward. Her pussy sucked in Stiles’ fingers even more at the motion and Stiles opened her eyes a fraction to see brother and sister kissing, sharing her taste and juices above her.

 

“I want to get inside now,” Derek said after they broke the kiss and Laura moved back.

 

“Sounds good,” she agreed and moved off Stiles’ fingers. “Stiles, I’ll switch positions for this, too,” she told her.

 

Stiles was confused only for a second. Then she understood.

 

Mere moments later, Laura was sitting on her face, her pussy over Stiles’ mouth, her skirt falling all around Stiles’ head. Breathing seemed to get harder now.

 

Her legs were pushed even farther apart and she felt Derek move, heard the rustle of clothing as he took off his pants and underwear.

 

Her scream as he entered her in one long push was dampened by Laura’s pussy.

 

“Lick me,” Laura ordered. “Come on, Stiles, be a good girl.” She moved around, her pussy moving over Stiles’ lips.

 

Stiles was rocked back and forth, too, as Derek began to move. Her lower body felt as if on fire, she hadn’t been stretched enough to take him so fast.

 

With tears in her eyes she opened her mouth and started to lick Laura’s pussy, her juices wetting Stiles’ face. As if they would stop before they were done…

 

Derek was grunting and moaning, hammering into her, as Laura keened and gasped above her.

 

Stiles just did her best moving her tongue, eating Laura out, as Derek continued to fuck her.

 

As Laura came with a cry, her juices flooded Stiles’ mouth, running over her face, mingling with her tears. Only seconds later, Derek let out a cry and stilled inside of her.

 

“This was perfect,” he told her when they had moved off her, leaving her laying in the meadow, putting her dress back on her unresponsive body. She was sore all over.

  
“You’re a really great teacher,” he told her.

  
Stiles eyes were fixed on the flower crown she had made him, sitting crooked on his head, as he and Laura left, hand in hand, laughing and speculating over dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3
> 
> This is the last side story set during the main story, after Chapter 5.
> 
> Every other following side story will take place between the end of summer and the epilogue 5 years later.


End file.
